


Касаться её

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Brother/Sister Incest, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), Genderbending, Incest, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sub Dante (Devil May Cry), Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Вергилия оказалась милостивой повелительницей и щедро вознаграждала своего вольного раба возможностью прикоснуться к себе. А за усердную работу касалась сама.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	Касаться её

**Author's Note:**

> Это такой долгострой, что вы даже себе представить не можете; первый набросок родился ещё в том году, но я отвлеклась, забыла, а потом несколько раз пыталась всё довести до чего-то вразумительного, но так и не смогла. Да, скорее всего, можно было сделать и лучше, но я уже не могу это держать, хочу отпустить.

Многие считали Данте огромным здоровенным привлекательным и очень харизматичным мужчиной, из которого так и перли особые флюиды, посему ему достаточно было подмигнуть понравившейся даме, чтобы та сразу же потеряла голову и упала прямо в крепкие объятия галантного кавалера. И более завораживающей персоны они не представляли. Но на самом деле они просто не видели его старшую сестру: этой женщине достаточно было просто существовать где-то поблизости, чтобы сердце бешено забилось от соблазнительной смеси страха и возбуждения. И никак нельзя было избежать этих смертоносных чар, а Данте даже и не пытался, добровольно опустившись на колени перед своей сестрой, перед своей королевой. Не требуя ничего в замен, просто ощущая острую потребность сделать это.

Вергилия оказалась милостивой повелительницей и щедро вознаграждала своего вольного раба возможностью прикоснуться к себе. А за усердную работу касалась сама.

Крепкие мускулистые бёдра сжимали его голову с двух сторон, грозясь в любой момент раздавить черепную коробку как скорлупу спелого ореха, но это не самая плохая вариация кончины — думал охотник, сжимая пальцы на сочных ягодицах, слегка раздвигая их в стороны, а потом наоборот — сводя вместе, переминая, пока язык скользил по нежным складкам половых губ. Наверное, это было единственное нежное место у его сестры, и, осознавая свою возможность прикоснуться к нему, мужчина переживал трепетный рокот своей души. Вергилия над ним не стонала, даже сладкая дрожь не могла захватить сильное тело, и только её прекрасные ноги сдавливали его голову все сильнее, а пальцы царапали бёдра всё глубже, до крови, до разрываемых волокон мышц. Даже со всеми своими навыками Данте приходилось очень сильно стараться, чтобы приятно удивить сестрицу.

Вергилии же, напротив, не нужно было делать чего-то сложного, чтобы добиться отклика: она лишь взяла в руку крепкий ствол у основания, слегка проводя острыми ногтями по поднявшимся яичкам, как нетерпеливый младший тут же потянулся вверх, демонстрируя горячее несдержанное желание. Тогда мечница усмехнулась, совершенно игнорируя тот факт, что её жест остался никем не замеченным, и до крика сжала податливую плоть в ладони. Данте простонал прямо в горячую плоть, щекоча своим дыханием самую чувствительную зону. Обнял губами клитор и чуть потянул, одновременно с этим вдавливая пальцы в бледную кожу поясницы. А сестра без размаха, но тяжелой ладонью хлестнула того по заднице, оставляя четкий красный отпечаток, который после с садистким удовольствием сжала и очертила неглубокими царапинами, на что мужчина встрепенулся и сжал свои пальцы сильнее, оставляя на Вергилии округлые красные отметины. Но тут всё незначительное недовольство снял плен горячих пухлых губ там, где он ожидал их почувствовать уже давно.

Сдерживать жалкий скулёж было невыносимо для Данте — он и не пытался. Звуки рождались в его горле, вырывались сквозь раскрытые губы и тонули в Вергилии.

Игры с зубами не стали неожиданностью. Хотя бы потому, что всё тело мужчины украшали особо глубокие, не успевшие сойти укусы и царапины. Но нельзя было сказать, что мужчину это не устраивало, напротив, он знал на что шёл, и жаждал этого. Вергилия в постели ещё опаснее, чем на поле битвы, но от этого лишь более желанна — только одна возможность познать сестру своим языком опять будоражило сознание охотника. Касаться её — это та невыполнимая мечта, гложущая сердце Данте больше двадцати лет, тем не менее сейчас исполнилась, и он ни о чем не жалеет.

Сестра вбирала его преступно медленно, растягивая и без того долгий жалобный стон брата, загнанного в нехитрую ловушку зубов, бедёр и чувств. И что только из этого было губительнее?

Данте сбился со своей витиеватой траектории движения, повторно обводя кончиком языка клитор, надавливая, сминая, и неожиданно уходя чуть глубже во влажную расщелину. В данный момент он жил только одним желанием — доказать сестре, что он лучший любовник, которого она могла себе только вообразить. И то, что он единственный, кто был достоин этого звания.

Она так и не простонала: легко соскользнула со члена и опрокинулась назад, зарычав. Её тело сковала судорога, и Данте мог ощутить, как напряженно дрожат её мышцы ног и жалел разве что об одном. О том, что не мог увидеть этого. Однако то, что произошло дальше, отбросило все недовольства в безмерную пустоту, из которой они не вернулись бы ни при каких обстоятельствах:

— Хороший мальчик, — Вергилия слезла с его лица и склонилась над ним, размазывая свой секрет большим пальцем по шершавым губам брата. Тот перехватил её ладонь и принялся целовать пальцы, шепча:

— Моя миледи, моя любовь, моя Вергилия, — преклонялся, признавался и уговаривал хриплым, очень взволнованным голосом, пока она снисходительно улыбалась и позволяла его губам ласкать её истертую битвами ладонь.

Данте готов был навсегда вжиться в роль послушного раба и принимать любую уготованную ею для него судьбу, только лишь для того, чтобы она оставалась рядом, и он мог касаться её.

**Author's Note:**

> Никто не догадается, что я хотела сказать этим текстом, потому что лучше об этом не думать, а то как-то грустно становится. Но если у вас под конец появилось смутное чувство тревоги и тоски, то вы на верном пути.


End file.
